


Concern and Cowardice

by constantconfinement



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, i guess, i made a love pollen au bc every pairing needs 1 and i felt inspired, just amour, love pollen au, no sexy bits planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconfinement/pseuds/constantconfinement
Summary: In hindsight, picking a random planet was a really bad idea. Then again, neither Rex nor Emmet were known for their foresight.





	Concern and Cowardice

There was something strange about this planet. Rex could see that the second he and Emmet walked off of the Rexcelsior. The atmosphere was tense, like something was waiting for them in the shadows. Biding their time until they could strike at the right moment. It certainly wasn’t something Rex expected from the bright and sunny Systar System, that’s for sure. Something wasn’t right.

When his raptors went missing, it confirmed his fears.

Rex leaned towards Emmet, “Nobody move.” Emmet froze with one leg hanging comically in the air. “I’m picking up some unusual activity,” Rex muttered as he tapped the scanner in his hand, “But I’m not sure what to make of it.” The screen was glitching out, with various hearts appearing on the screen before quickly morphing into a skull, like something was messing with the scanner’s sensors. Emmet started slowly backing up towards a bush. “Just make sure you’re careful, Emmet. It would be bad if you-” Emmet and the ‘bush’ he just stepped on (now revealed to be a Duplo in disguise) screeched before said Duplo launched Emmet into a giant flower. Pink pollen puffed up around Emmet, causing Rex to cover his mouth and nose with his gloved hand as Emmet coughed and sputtered. “-landed on something.” Rex ran forward and pulled Emmet off of the flower as Duplos swarmed around them.

Rex shouted from behind his hand, “We gotta get out of here, kid! Let’s move it!” Emmet nodded and stumbled along as best he could behind Rex. Rex turned on his heel and shot at the approaching Duplos as Emmet threw together a truck, fumbling with the pieces as he worked. Emmet slid into the driver’s seat while Rex climbed into the back before Emmet stepped on the gas pedal and drove off. Rex was standing in the back, shooting at the Duplos swarming the truck. Rex craned his head backwards and shouted, “Emmet they’re gaining on us! Can’t this thing go any faster?”

“Uh…” Emmet struggled to respond, his face flushed and sweaty. “I think it can? I’m not really sure I should be driving right now, though. I don’t feel good…” Emmet swerved, narrowly missing a tree. “My head’s still reeling from that flower earlier.” He tightened his grip on the wheel, exhaling a shuddering sigh. Glancing back at Rex, Emmet saw that Duplos had started launching themselves at the truck. In response, Rex had turned his laser gun upside down and was batting them away like a baseball star. “...I see your point. I’m gonna floor it now, so hang on Rex!”, Emmet shouted. He took a deep breath and slammed the gas pedal as hard as he could, knocking a crowd of Duplos out of the way of the truck.

“SHIT!”, Rex exclaimed as he fell forward and landed on the trunk’s floor, limbs sprawled wide. “Give me a second to brace myself before you do that! You almost splattered me across the damn road!” Rex grabbed the side of the truck and shifted to a kneeling position. At least Emmet managed to knock the Duplos off. Rex sighed and turned towards the front. Emmet was loosely gripping the wheel and his face was flushed a pale red and slick with sweat. He was taking long, deep breaths, though that might be because they just ran from a literal swarm of Duplos. What worried Rex the most, though, was the way the car swerved slightly as Emmet drove. Like he didn’t have complete control over it. ...Maybe they should walk from here on out.

Rex leaned forward and gently placed a hand on Emmet’s shoulder. “Hey bud,” he began, noticing the way Emmet stiffened at the nickname, “How about you just pull over here so we can walk the rest of the way. It’s probably not that much farther ‘till we reach the edge of the forest.” Emmet nodded, slowing the truck down to a stop before they both hopped out and walked next to each other. After a minute or so Rex spoke up. “So”, Rex glanced at Emmet as the two of them walked, “What’s got your face so red? You feeling okay?”

Emmet shrugged, “I feel better than before, at least. I think I was just worn out from all the running and driving we did earlier.” He reached his arms around Rex and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks for being concerned, though.” He held on for a few long seconds, eventually letting go with a smile and a faint flush on his face.

Rex stiffly returned the hug with a flushed face that Emmet seemed blissfully unaware of. Was he always this… _cuddly_ before his time on Undar? Don’t get him wrong, Rex *likes* hugging Emmet. If he’s willing to admit it, he’d even say that he’s crushing on his past self. Emmet’s enthusiasm is too adorable for Rex to ignore. That didn’t change that Rex was still worried. Emmet’s been off the entire time they've been in the jungle. It was worrying, to say the least. Rex pulled away from the hug with a forced smile before clapping Emmet roughly on the back and picking up the pace.

It’s a good thing they’re near the exit. Maybe Emmet will stop acting weird once they get away from the Duplos.


End file.
